Océanos de Tiempo
by VeronicaRage
Summary: Hace 25 años Loki el Dios del engaño perdió a su Esposa Sigyn Cuando esta ingirió Veneno frente a él. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando el descubre que ella está viva, en la tierra, pero más joven, con una nueva identidad y no tiene memoria de su pasado? ¿Tomaría Venganza el Dios del engaño, o tratará de recuperarla? Traducción del fan Fic Oceans Of Time (A Loki Fan Fiction).


**O** **céanos de Tiempo**

 **Por: V.M. Lorenzo**

 **Titulo Original: Oceans Of Time (A Loki Fan Fiction)**

 **Basado en los personajes creados por Stan Lee y Jack Kirby para Marvel Comics.**

 **Capítulo 1-**

 **¿Quién eres?**

Caminando por unos pasillos, arcos dorados y estatuas majestuosas, se abren unas puertas y te encuentras con un hombre guapo con los cabellos peinados hacia atrás, con una mirada triste y obscura. Sus ropas eran verdes con tejidos dorados como detalles, una correa en su centro, él era la visión más hermosa que habías visto en tu vida, él toma tu mano y te la besa. De repente la visión cambia a una distinta, su cara dulce cambia a una de locura. Sus ropas son distintas pero aun con los colores anteriores, negro, verde y dorado, lleva puesto un casco con enormes cuernos color dorado y tiene en sus manos un cetro con una esfera que alumbra una luz azul. Él te mira y te dispara…

 **5:30 AM reloj despertador suena-**

 **El presente:**

Una joven se despierta asustada y ansiosa gritando -¡NO!- sus cabellos marrones regados por todas partes, cuando ella grito, no pudo prevenir despertar a su compañera de casa, que abrió la puerta asustada.

-¡¿qué paso?!- pregunta una joven pelirroja, de mirada dulce y alegre, pero su expresión era de puro susto,

-Discúlpame, tuve una pesadilla- dijo la Morena.

-¡MALDITA SEA, CYNTHIA, YA VAN DOS VECES ESTA SEMANA!- contesto la pelirroja molesta

-¡Lo siento Annabelle!- Dijo Cynthia.

-¡Creo que necesitas ayuda psicológica!- dijo Annabelle, Cynthia le dio una mirada de asesina.

-Regresa a la cama, aún es muy temprano- dijo Cynthia.

-¿entonces porque tienes la alarma puesta para las cinco y media?- pregunto Annabelle

-¡porque tengo clase a las siete y media!- dijo Cynthia un poco molesta.

-¡lo olvide! –Dijo Annabelle dándose cuenta que había olvidado ese detalle, mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

-¡VUELVE- A- LA -CAMA!- Dijo Cynthia en forma de susurro, pero casi sonaba como un grito.

-¡está bien Me voy!- Dijo Annabelle Cerrando la puerta, murmurando algo que Cynthia no pudo entender.

Una vez Annabelle se había marchado y Cynthia se aseguró que no estuviera cerca, se levantó de la cama y camino hacia un puesto de arte, donde había un lienzo cubierto por una sabana. Cuando ella quito la sabana reveló que había una pintura del mismo hombre que ella había visto en sus sueños con sus ropas verdes y negras. Mientras lo observaba se preguntó para sí misma en un susurro _"¿Quién eres?"_

 ** _Asgard 25 años atrás:_**

 _Loki, príncipe de Asgard, muy temido por muchos por sus trucos, estaba casado con una hermosa dama llamada Sigyn, Princesa de Vanaheim, en ese matrimonio tuvo dos hijos Gemelos Fraternos, Narvi y Vali. Sigyn era muy querida por los de la corte de Asgard, ya que ella trataba a las personas con amor y cariño, al contrario de su marido, la cual la gente despreciaba por su reputación. Ella poseía cabellos marrones, piel pálida, sus cachetes rosados y ojos azules como el agua cristalina. Loki tenía una manera extraña de mostrar sus afectos hacia su esposa, al principio en los primeros años de su matrimonio él era muy cariñoso con ella, y le mostraba un afecto incondicional, pero poco a poco se fue alejando en parte de ella por su obsesión con su padre y hermano mayor. Pero no dejaba de buscarle y mostrarle afecto en la intimidad de sus alcobas. A veces Sigyn dudaba de que el que quisiera. Pero había momentos que él se lo mostraba. Loki y Sigyn se conocían desde niños, eran de los mejores amigos en Asgard, y Sigyn era la única compañía que Loki tuvo a esa edad, hasta que la madre de Sigyn, Freya, se la tuvo que llevar de vuelta para Vanaheim, al ella marcharse Loki se alejó del mundo con sus libros y entrenamiento de magia, casi no salía de sus aposentos. Sigyn regreso después de grande, y cuando ella vio a Loki, él no la reconoció. Al Tiempo ella se comprometió con Theoric y eso lleno de mucha Ira a Loki ya que él se había enamorado de ella y quería casarse con Sigyn, entonces el maquino un plan la cual contrato a dos troles de piedra y pidió que matara a Theoric y su tropa de Águilas de Carmín, al terminar los troles el cometido, Loki los mato. Loki entonces tomo la forma de Theoric, y en la boda de Sigyn y Theoric el tomo el lugar del último, al culminar la ceremonia Loki regreso a su forma original, Cuando trataron de disolver el matrimonio Loki les revelo que no se podía porque fuera la forma que él tuviera era el la persona que juro amor eterno y lealtad a su nueva esposa, no Theoric, y las leyes de Asgard prohibían anulación de matrimonio, ni el padre de todos podría hacerlo. Sigyn Aceptó la unión y días después se celebró una ceremonia real con los protocolos que se necesitaban para hacer la Unión real oficial. A los años pasar llego una tarde desgraciada, cuando ambos gemelos, salieron sin el permiso de su madre a explorar y se encontraron con tres Troles, los cuales ambos Gemelos batallaron pero murieron en la lucha. Loki a su vez Culpo a Sigyn de la muerte de los niños, diciendo que era una mala madre una irresponsable, eso destruyo a Sigyn y a su vez su matrimonio. Loki opto por buscarse una amante en la corte Asgardiana y Sigyn lo que hacía era sufrir en silencio. Dos años más tarde, acusaron a Loki de haber perpetrado la muerte del Joven Baldur, y fue castigado, encadenándolo a una roca con una serpiente echándole veneno sobre su rostro. A pesar de lo que Loki había hecho, Sigyn fue a su lado y lo ayudo para que su agonía no fuera tan fuerte. Ala semana se descubrió que Loki era inocente de toda culpa y fue liberado, pero a pesar de la ayuda que Sigyn le había brindado el siguió buscando la compañía de su amante, y ahí fue que Sigyn dijo, "¡Basta ya!" "¡No soporto esto más!" ella quería morir, pero era muy cobarde, o quizás muy valiente para no suicidarse. Ahí fue que su madre fue a visitar a su querida hija, para ofrecerle una oportunidad para escapar._

 _-¿Madre, como estas?- dijo Sigyn – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Continúo Sigyn con una sonrisa, por fin un poco de luz en su obscuridad. – ¡Hija mía, he venido a ofrecerte una oportunidad para que escapes!- dijo Freya, Sigyn se sorprendió con las palabras de su madre y preguntó- ¿escapar? ¡¿Cómo!?- en ese momento su madre produjo un pequeño frasco que tenía un líquido escarlata dentro de el – Con esto querida- dijo Freya. Sigyn examinó el contenido y preguntó -¿con sangre? – Parte de los ingredientes es sangre, de dragón- contestó Freya molesta -¡te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad para escapar, yo se lo miserable que eres, y no puedo soportar que mi hija sufra en la manos de ese monstro que llamas un príncipe de Asgard!- - No puedo hacerle esto a mi esposo, yo jure ser leal a el- dijo Sigyn con indiferencia – ¿en serio eres tan ingenua? - ¡vuestro marido está en el jardín real con su ramera, mientras estamos hablando, ve a ver por ti misma!- dijo Freya, y mientras lagrimas caían del rostro de Sigyn por las palabras tan crueles y frías de su madre, ella fue e hiso lo que ella le pidió. Justo como su madre había dicho allí vio a Loki y su Ramera en una conversación muy a menas. Al Sigyn ver esa escena "ROMANTICA" ella no pudo aguantar más, ella sintió como la ira fluía por sus venas, y algo en Sigyn despertó, ¿Valentía? ¿Venganza? Ella no sabía, pero ella quería que su esposo pagara, ese ¡CERDO malagradecido! Se giro hacia su madre y le pregunto con un nuevo semblante en su rostro -¿dime madre, que debo hacer?_

 **Tiempo Presente**

 **Cuidad de Nueva York:**

Cynthia Waldotir es una joven, de 25 años de edad que vive en la ciudad de Nueva York. Tiene cabellos risos, color Marrón claro, mide 5' 9'' y tiene un cuerpo curvo pero delgado, cachetes rosados y ojos Azules. Ella es huérfana, nunca conoció a sus verdaderos padres, ya que la abandonaron frente a la puerta de un convento donde fue rescatada por las hermanas del sagrado corazón de Jesús. Usualmente ellas rescataban a niños y luego los enviaban al orfelinato cuando llegaban a cierta edad Cuando Cynthia llego a sus seis meses de vida la Madre superiora, que se encariñó con ella decidió adoptarla como su propia hija. Su nombre es Hermana Tarja, una dulce señora finlandesa la cual Cynthia le llama de cariño "Äiti" la cual quiere decir mamita en Finlandés, La Hermana Tarja Crio a Cynthia en una casa que ella compro para poder vivir tranquilamente con su hija lejos del convento. Ella le ofreció a Cynthia la mejor educación, Cynthia aprendió de cultura y las arte, ella le enseñó a Cynthia como tocar el Piano, Cantar y Dibujar. Tarja era estricta pero una madre dulce, y al ella ser monja, ella le inculcó la religión católica. Cynthia está muy agradecida de su "Äiti". Cuando Cynthia llego a una edad más adulta la enviaron a la prestigiosa universidad de Nueva York N.Y.U. Donde fue aceptada en el departamento de Estudios Liberales, y tenía excelentes calificaciones. Lo único que vinculaba a Cynthia a sus Orígenes era un brazalete dorado con unas inscripciones rúnicas, ella recuerda a su Äiti decirle:

 ** _-Esto es lo único que tenías cuando de dejaron frente a las puertas del convento, quizás sea una pista que necesitas para encontrar a tu verdadera familia – ella miro a Cynthia con tristeza mientras le entregaba un brazalete dorado – todo niño necesita saber de dónde vino- dijo Tarja acariciando los cachetes rosados de su hija – la única familia que conozco a es a ti, no tengo deseo de conocer a esas personas que me abandonaron –dijo Cynthia y quitándose el brazalete continuó –No quiero este brazalete- Tarja la detuvo y dijo -¡No! Quédate con él, tú no sabes los motivos que los obligaron hacerlo – Tarja continuó hablando mientras le acariciaba la mano–Hay veces que los padres tienen que cometer ciertos sacrificios para mantener a sus hijos a salvo…-_**

-¡CYNTHIA!- alguien le grito, Cynthia giro a ver quién era, y descubrió que era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga Annabelle. – ¿Qué haces tan sola por acá?- Annabelle le pregunto a Cynthia. - Nada, a veces me gusta estar Sola con mis pensamientos- contestó Cynthia. –Genial, cada loco con su tema, bueno nosotros (me refiero a nuestro corillo) vamos a estar en la cafetería ¡si te aburres de tus propios pensamientos estás más que bienvenida a unirte a nosotros!- concluyó Annabelle y con eso ella se despidió de Cynthia y se fue más rápido que volando del lugar. Cynthia Observo como Annabelle se ponía más pequeña con las distancia. Mientras observaba Cynthia estaba sentada debajo de un árbol en el Parque cerca de la universidad. Ella tenía un cuaderno de dibujos abierto y estaba dibujando lo que ella vio en sus sueños aquella noche, uno de los bocetos era el Hombre con una sonrisa dulce, muy elegante y guapo el otro boceto era el mismo hombre con la mirada psicópata que vio en el sueño. Ella susurró "¿Quién eres?" y miró hacia el Cielo.

Lo que ella no podía entender era como una lagrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla, mientras eso sucedía ella juró haber escuchado a el Viento susurrarle con la voz de una mujer, era una voz extraña y familiar a la vez y lo que escucho fue la palabra **_"Loki"_**

 ** _¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic en español! Esta es la traducción de mi primer fan fic Logyn Oceans of Time. Les pido disculpas si me comí algunos acentos. Críticas constructivas, sugerencias y ayudas están más que bienvenidas. Si sabes inglés y te gusto el primer capítulo puedes continuar la historia en Ingles, acabo de subir un nuevo capítulo y ¡esta re- bueno! Pronto traduciré el segundo capítulo ¡asi que pendientes!_**


End file.
